Ultraman Cosmos
is the sixteenth installment of the Ultra Series. Produced by Tsuburaya Productions, Ultraman Cosmos aired from July 7, 2001 to September 28, 2002, with a total of 65 episodes, which currently makes it the longest running Ultra show to date. Cosmos was also the 35th anniversary for the Ultra Series. In June 2002, Cosmos was taken off of television for several weeks (following the broadcast of the 49th episode) when lead actor Taiyo Sugiura was questioned in an assault and extortion case. When the case against Sugiura was dropped for lack of evidence, Cosmos was put back on the air. TBS and Tsuburaya ultimately pulled five episodes (50, 52, 54, 56, and 58) from broadcast to make up for time lost, and these episodes were later released on DVD. The series catchphrase is . Plot The series featured many firsts for the franchise, including the start of the story in a movie rather than the series proper. Ultraman Cosmos: The First Contact was the prequel to the series and took place ten years before episode 1. In it, 9-year-old Musashi Haruno encoutners the being of light, , and befriends him as the two confront a threat to Earth. Ten years later, Musashi, now 19 and a member of Team EYES, once again encounters the being of light from his childhood. The dark being Chaos Header has appeared and is corrupting the monsters of Earth, making them become ravenous and violent creatures that threaten humanity. Through Musashi's will to see the beasts and humans live in peace, Cosmos grants him a new power that will allow him to heal the corrupted creatures. Characters Ultras Allies EYES *Harumitsu Hiura *Shinobu Mizuki *Keisuke Fubuki *Koji Doigaki *Ayano Morimoto SRC *Ikeyama *Azusa Nimi *Hiroko Honda *Noboru Omori *Migita *Yasue Sawaguchi *Ida and Tanaka *Mitsuya *Noboru Kawaya *Hara *Hazumi Integrated Defense Military Personnel *Sahara *Shishikura *Saijo *Junya Nagare *Bengals *Ishii Other Allies *Yukari Yoshii *Kasumi Sanjotera Villains *Chaos Header Monsters & Aliens * Lidorias (1) ** Chaos Lidorias (1) * Golmede (2) ** Chaos Golmede (2) * Spittle (3) * Igomas (4) * Chaos Bug (5) * Mogrudon (6) * Mienin (7) ** Gamoran (7) ** Gamoran II (55) * Inculas (Small and large; 8) * Yamawarawa (9) * Geshot (10) * Mudon (11) * Ephemera (12) * Alien Waroga (13, 14) ** Alien Waroga II (48) * Galbas (13, 14) * Jelga (15) * Jirak (16) ** Chaos Jirak (16) * Ghigi (Normal & giant; 17) ** Doctor Ghigi (44) * Renki (18) * Alien Migelon (Reda & Reka; 19) * Angrilla (19) * Bolgils (20) * Parastan (22) ** Chaos Parastan (21, 22) ** Chaos Parastan Substance (22) * Gelworm (Small & large; 23) ** Imitation Ultraman Cosmos (23) * Gragas (24) * Alien Srayu Lamia (25) * Guinje (25) * Zaranga (Mother & baby; 27) * Eligal (28) ** Chaos Eligal (28) ** Chaos Eligal II (29) ** Eligal II (63) ** Chaos Eligal III (63) * Clevergon (29) ** Chaos Clevergon (31) ** Giant Clevergon (44) * Neldorand (33) ** Chaos Neldorand (33) ** Chaos Neldorand II (40) ** Mechalator Neldorand (43) * Reycura (34) * Ragstone (35) ** Mechalator Ragstone (53) * Mahagenom (36) * Taildas (37) ** Chaos Taildas (37) ** Mechalator Taildas (43) * Alien Oyaiji (38) * Hellzking (38) * Planet Green Belt Human Space Plant (41) * Planet Exter Android (41) * Sydevakter (41) * Sol (42) * Delgoran (42) ** Chaos Delgoran (42) * Alien Nowar (43, 53) * Mugera (45) * Alien Kyulia (46) * Giribanes (47) * Snowstar (49) * Alukela (49) * Vadata (Baby & adult; 50) * Mazalgas (51) ** Chaos Mazalgas (51) * Sangelu (52) * Alien Carpcis June (53) * Aradoss (Infant & adult; 53) * Tablis (54) * Space Girl (55) * Kappa (Small & large; 56) * Gruanfan (57) * Giragas (58) * Dolba (62) ** Chaos Dolba (62) Arsenal *Cosmo Pluck *Rounder Shot *EYES Pacer *EYES Attache *Core Module *Tech Thunder **Tech Thunder No. 1 **Tech Thunder No. 2 **Tech Thunder No. 3 **Tech Thunder No. 4 *Tech Spinner **Tech Spinner No. 1 **Tech Spinner No. 2 **Tech Spinner No. 3 **Tech Spinner No. 4 *Tech Booster *Tech Diver **Land Diver **Sea Diver *Shepherd *Core Module SS Episodes # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Summary Episodes # # Movies # # # Cast * : **Musashi Haruno (Child): * : * : * : * : * : **Ayano Morimoto (Child): * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest cast * : * : * : * : Voice actors * : * , : * : * : * : , * : * : * : * : * : Suit actors * : , * , , : * , : * , : * : , , , , , , , Songs ;Opening theme * "Spirit" ** Lyrics: Goro Matsui ** Composition: KATSUMI ** Arrangement: Takao Konishi ** Artist: Project DMM ;Ending theme * ** Lyrics: Goro Matsui ** Composition: Kisaburo Suzuki ** Arrangement: Seiichi Kyoda ** Artist: Project DMM ** Episodes: 1-41, 65 * ** Lyrics, Composition: KATSUMI ** Arrangement: Kazuya Daimon ** Artist: Project DMM ** Episodes: 42-64 ;Insert theme *"Touch the Fire" * * *"ECLIPSE" * *"Christmas for Everyone" *"Never Stop Dream" * *"JAST A HERO" *"Power of Love" 10th Anniversary release In 2011, Tsuburaya productions has released the entire TV Series in DVD Box set, under the title "Ultraman Cosmos 10th Anniversary Memorial Box", Features all 65 episodes plus three newly-edited episodes. Comes with a 32-page description. Taiyo Sugiura's crime Sugiura was arrested after the 49th episode was broadcast in 2002 June 8th, as the suspect of the injury blackmail incident which happened in 2000, before he started work on this television series. Because of that, the program was discontinued without broadcasting a series finale. A summary episode of the series which reaches to the last time June 22nd, 2002 was broadcast on June 29th “in the form of the front second volume of the special entire collection compilation of (“Cosmos' Greatest Crisis” and “Cosmos' Final Fight”)”. After that, because the victim “the representation which untruth recognizes the portion of incident” is submitted concerning the injury in non-prosecution dealing, it became prosecution postponement dealing concerning blackmail, situation looked at legal conclusion. Receiving this, the broadcast was reopened from July 20th of the same year.However, because broadcast period is beforehand decided, they made new episodes (50, 52, 54, 56, and 58) where it has ended between it was broadcast. The feautre film, ''Ultraman M78 Theater Love & Peace, and the direct-to-video Ultraman series, Ultraman Neos, were broadcast during broadcast dormant period. References External links *'' '' at Wikipedia